


This Heavy Crown I Wear

by Earial13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, kylo is a grumpy king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earial13/pseuds/Earial13
Summary: Kylo was never a fan of arranged marriages, but when his fiancee's lady-in-waiting catches his eye, things get a lot more complicated. Plus, he can't shake the feeling that he's seen her somewhere before...





	This Heavy Crown I Wear

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in an AU where Kylo has had multiple past lives, but either can't remember Rey or she can't remember him, soulmates, red string, etc etc. Hope you enjoy!

King Ren of Atterran stifled a yawn and tamped down his boredom as his vizier continued to drone on about etiquette and propriety. Hux had served him well and faithfully these past six years, but Kylo could not help but grow frustrated at times with the man’s obsession for tradition and the “proper, correct way.”  
However, this situation was different and more personal than most. This time, Hux was talking about Kylo’s arranged marriage to the Princess Gwendolyn Phasma of Glendan. As royalty, Kylo had been told since birth not expect any more from marriage than a contract and merger of lands, but some boyish part inside of him still wistfully hoped for something different. Something like the love his parents had shared…  
The young king shook his head in an effort to divert his thoughts. Thinking about his deceased parents would only cause him to lose focus, and right now, his kingdom needed his complete attention.  
“...asking if the 26th this month would be suitable?” Hux was saying, ending his sentence with a question that Kylo realized too late was meant for him.  
“Ah, certainly, most suitable,” He replied hastily, endeavoring to cover his lapse in concentration. “Suitable for?…”  
“Princess Gwendolyn’s arrival, milord.” Hux returned, quirking an eyebrow to show that he was not fooled as to the king’s lack of attention. “It is customary for the bride-to-be to spend two weeks at her future lord’s home to coordinate details for the wedding and the land merger.”  
Blast. He was not expecting his never-before-seen bride to be coming to Atteran this soon, though now there was no way of delaying the meeting without appearing foolish.  
“Of course, the Princess. See to the necessary components to prepare the castle for Her Majesty’s stay.”  
“It shall be done, milord.” Hux bowed at the king’s dismissal and hurried out of the room, no doubt to wreak terror on the servants for not airing the large feather mattresses properly.  
Kylo stood and walked over to the balcony that was adjacent to his personal quarters. He had a particular fondness for this balcony; from it he could not only see the castle grounds, but also beyond the high stone walls into the surrounding woods. Most of the castle’s denizens thought the woods were only good for hunting, but to the king they were a place of escape, of solitude, peace, and remembrance. One where he could simply be Kylo, rather than King Ren of Atteran. His lips twitched downward at the thought of how little time he would have in the woods during the length of the Princess’s stay. He supposed he would have to grow accustomed to that. 

\------

The 26th approached faster than the king would have preferred, but although ruler of the realm, time control was not yet one of his acquired assets. He was sitting on his throne, dressed in ceremonial apparel (“As is proper for the King and groom,” Hux reminded him), when the herald announced the arrival of the Princess and her retinue.  
Kylo stood stiffly as the procession of people entered the throne room. _So it begins._  
First came some lackeys, bearing elaborate gifts as part of the dowery. Next came several Glendanian courtiers, Her Majesty’s ladies-in-waiting, and then the Princess, clad in a silvery gown that reflected the sunlight and hurt the King’s eyes. As per tradition, the Princess’s face was covered by a thick veil, so that only the distant outline of her features was visible. The king was not to look upon the face of his bride until the wedding ceremony. Kylo wondered as the Princess approached if this archaic practice had started because some ancient king had had some very unattractive daughters. He almost snickered, then quickly banished the thought and recalled his manners, exchanging bows with the Princess and stooping low over her proffered hand.  
“You do my people and I a great honor by gracing my home with your lovely presence.” He intoned smoothly. _There, that should please Hux._  
“Many thanks to His Majesty for the invitation.” The Princess replied. Her voice was lower than he had expected, as she spoke with the particular accent common to her people. “I am looking forward to exploring your lovely kingdom in further detail.”  
This was but a subtle request to actually see more of his kingdom, and Kylo heard Hux cough slightly behind him as if to remind the king of the fact.  
“You have my sincere gratitude, milady, and I hope you will be able to join me on a riding excursion tomorrow after the midday meal to tour my estate.” He hoped the Princess enjoyed equestrian activities, seeing as Atteran’s main source of profit came from the raising and selling of fine horses. That would be most inconvenient if she held any aversions to the animal.  
“It would bring me great pleasure.” Another curtsey, a bow in return, and the servants ushered Princess Gwendolyn and her entourage to their respective suites. As her ladies-in-waiting filed out behind their mistress, the king could not help but notice one lady in particular. At first glance, she was no extraordinary beauty, with brown hair and brown eyes, her pale skin looking even paler against her red lips. But, there was something...familiar...almost about her, and Kylo was surprised to find he wished to know more about the mystery lady. The lady in question turned partially as if feeling eyes upon her, and caught Kylo’s gaze for a minute. She held it it for one, two beats and then quickly dropped her own eyes, hurrying after the procession. 

\----

That night, in his grand and elegantly draped canopy bed, sleep continued to elude the king. When he finally fell into a fitful slumber, nightmares and dreams he had not dreamt since he was a small child came back to plague and haunt him.  
_He was running, running through falling snow in a dark wood. Suddenly, a pale form, shrouded in darkness, arose in front of him. A leering mouth and beady eyes stared underneath a low brow. “You know what you must do…”_  
He was pacing down dark halls, peering underneath blonde curls. He was trying to fix something, but he could not remember what. A girl’s face floated before his vision, brown hair in three knots, her voice soft and kind, though the words were indistinguishable. She turned and walked away, and when he attempted to follow, a black chasm opened up at his feet, and he was falling, falling, falling….  
He awoke with a jolt, gripping silk bed sheets that were entwined around his legs. He was shaking and sweating; he threw off the stifling covers and walked out onto the balcony, feeling the cool night air brush against his skin. He rubbed the right side of his face, feeling old scar tissue burn at his touch.  
_That girl…_

\-----

Princess Gwendolyn apparently held no dislike for Atteran’s equine animals, and the riding tour had progressed smoothly thus far. Kylo shifted in his saddle, feeling the fur collar on his cape tickle his neck as he half-listened to the trivial chatter between Hux and one of the Glendan courtiers. They had toured the majority of the castle’s expansive grounds, and now they headed towards the main gate to explore the small orchard next to the vast woods. The Princess was resplendent in a dark blue gown and white veil, but the king found his gaze being drawn more and more to the lithe figure of her lady-in-waiting from the previous day.  
They reached the edge of the orchard and dismounted, proceeding to meander through the fruit-laden trees. Kylo had withdrawn somewhat from the main group and was now wandering through the graceful rows of honeysuckle trees. He knew as the host he should be at the Princess’s side, kindly pointing out which apples were in season and the history of the orchard for the past 200 years, but after a day of pandering and speaking frothy words too sweet for his mouth, he needed a respite.  
Besides, Hux was probably taking care of the “recite old, musty facts no one was particularly interested in listening to” side of things.  
Thus, his astonishment was considerable at turning into a row and finding the mystery lady-in-waiting, sitting on a bench and sketching what appeared to be a drawing of the orchard in a leather-bound notebook. She was so absorbed in her work she did not notice the king until he was quite close.  
“You have a talent for the arts.” He commented, then regretted his blunt manner upon seeing her start in fright.  
“Your Highness,” She began to rise from her seat to curtsey, but Kylo waved her back to her place.  
“Please, let us keep the formalities to within the castle walls. Out here I can have a measure of normalcy.” He smiled a little and then gestured to the empty seat next to her. “May I?”  
“Of course, Your Maj-, Sir, you may.” She finished confusedly, scooting over to allow him room.  
“I must apologize for startling you,” He stated as he sat down. “It was not my intention.”  
“It’s no trouble, Sir,” She paused before asking respectfully, “What title would you prefer to be addressed as out here?”  
“Simply Kylo will suffice.”  
“That is rather improper.” She seemed shocked at herself for the almost-reproving tone her words were delivered in.  
“So is not knowing the name of one’s companion. Who may I have the honor of meeting?”  
“I am Rey of the House of Kenobi, lady-in-waiting to Her Majesty.”  
_Rey…_ It seemed to fit her, as if the name was born to suit her. At this close proximity, Kylo could now tell that her eyes were not brown, but rather a pretty shade of hazel.  
“Tell me, Lady Rey of the House of Kenobi, do you never grow weary of titles and ceremony?” He turned towards the trees and motioned at their branches. “Do you never feel like these trees, cultivated, pruned, plucked, pushed and prodded into being something you are not?” He did not know what spirit possessed him to speak this freely with a near-stranger, but something about the Lady Rey’s very presence made him wish to spill out all his thoughts and secrets as if she were a priest and he the guilty confessor.  
The lady gazed at the trees as well, apparently deep in thought as the gentle wind played with loose strands of her hair that had escaped their elaborate style.  
“Yet these same trees have profited by their pruning,” She responded at last. “They are able to produce abundantly more fruit and live longer than if they grew wild in the forest. However,” Here a guilty smile ghosted over her lips. “I have always preferred wild apples to cultivated ones.”  
Kylo figured that was about as much of a concession as he was going to get to his questions, so he moved to another topic.  
“You enjoy drawing, then?”  
“Very much,” She asserted, caressing the notebook as if it were a beloved child. “Ever since I was a child. It is my way of recording my life, where I have gone, what I have done. It is very relaxing, in a way.”  
“Do you miss Glendan?” Kylo asked, genuinely curious as to her answer. While he had been on many diplomatic visits to faraway countries, he could not imagine uprooting one’s whole life to move across the sea because of one’s mistress.  
“Every day I am away from it,” Her reply was quieter than before, as her eyes clouded. “There are few large cities there, mostly small rural villages and cottages scattered here and there. There are woods everywhere, great large forests filled with trees the size of giants. Rivers cut through them, and we build winding paths and bridges in the woods, paths that move with the land, not through it, if you understand.”  
Kylo nodded, he had long heard of the Glendanians’ respect and love of nature, though this was the most fervent expression of that love he had yet listened to.  
“We have no vast forests here,” He admitted softly, wishing to appease the homesickness in her eyes. “But you must feel free to wander through these woods and this orchard whenever you wish.”  
She smiled now, and it almost reached her eyes. “Thank you most kindly, being near these woods has been the closest I have felt to home since leaving. I can almost hear them calling me now.” She laughed with a trace of sadness, and turned her gaze to the forest wall, as if she really could hear a siren call from the trees.  
Kylo parted his lips to respond when he caught sight of Hux’s red head of hair bobbing towards them, doubtless intent of dragging the king back into his slew of royal responsibilities. Kylo rose and offered his hand to the lady.  
“It appears duty calls me away. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance, Lady Rey. I hope to continue our conversation.”  
She took his hand, rising to drop a small curtsey. “And I as well...Kylo.”  
The king reined in his urge to grin victoriously at the Lady Rey’s use of his given name. It was obviously outside what she was accustomed to and comfortable with, and he appreciated her acceding to his request. He limited himself to a short, “Till the next time, then”, and pressed a light kiss to her hand before turning around to intercept Hux. 

\----

 _These two weeks might not seem quite as long as I thought._ Kylo mused the next morning as his personal tailor puttered around him, measuring and holding up fabrics with an experienced eye. Though it would be some time before the wedding, Hux was anxious to begin preparations as soon as possible, especially considering the great distance the Princess had to travel. King Ren rolled his eyes as he remembered Hux’s admonishing from the previous day, and let his thoughts drift to Rey. He still could not shake the feeling he knew her from somewhere, another time, another place, he did not know.  
An accidental prick from the tailor’s pins drew his thoughts back to the present and he brushed off the man’s profuse apologies as he untangled himself and readied himself for the day.  
Most of the day was spent in meeting with the Princess’s advisors and working out all the minutiae of the marriage contract and land merger. _Only two more weeks of this._  
It was a wearied and tired king that finally emerged from the conference room as the sun started to dip westward. Despite his mental fatigue, Kylo headed out across the grounds to the little side gate reserved for his own use. He twisted the metal key and pushed through, stepping into the woods on the other side. The king walked until he found his favorite pathway, one that bordered a small stream, and slowly paced along, inhaling deep breaths of clean air. He paused by a gnarled oak and listened to the _chirrup_ of frogs and the cooing of doves in the branches above him. On the other side of the stream, a doe delicately moved through the trees, almost invisible with her dark coat.  
Kylo exhaled in contentment, allowing his stiff shoulders to relax in the peacefulness of the woods. His mind reminded him he had a dinner appointment with the Princess shortly, but he brushed the pesky whisper aside and knelt by the stream, enjoying the quiet murmurs of its waters.  
“I see you also prefer the outdoors to four walls and a ceiling.”  
Kylo nearly jumped out of his skin, but smiled in delight when he saw the slender figure of the Lady Rey on the path behind him.  
“I made use of your offer to stroll through these woods,” She said by way of explanation.  
“I am glad of it,” He replied sincerely. Rey seemed more at home amongst the trees than the stone and rock of the castle; she fairly glowed with quiet happiness, and the sight brought a strange peace to the king. “I have always sought solace in these woods, they hold many fond memories for me. My father and I used to hunt here, and my mother would spend hours explaining the various flora and fauna that grows here.”  
“They are also an excellent place to escape responsibilities and troubles.” Rey remarked, coming up to lean against the old oak tree.  
Kylo looked sharply at the lady, wondering how she had deduced his other reason for loving the forest, but her face was calm and held no mirth. He realized then that Rey was not mocking him, but speaking from personal experience.  
“Indeed, it would seem we are kindred spirits in that respect.” He stood and offered his arm to the lady. “Shall we walk?”  
Rey assented and took his arm as he led them down the path by the stream. “What is your favorite memory from here?” She presently asked, pine needles crunching under her feet.  
Kylo paused and reflected before answering, wishing to give her an honest reply. “I was eight years old,” He stated finally, eyes brightening with the memory. “I was playing along by the stream, when I came to this spot where a bridge crosses over to a small bench by willow trees. It is very beautiful, and I loved climbing the willow branches that hung over the water.” He chuckled slightly and continued. “Anyways, that day I found my parents there together, just talking, simply enjoying each other’s company, and it was then I realized just how much they loved each other. It was something I had not seen before in all the marriages between courtiers or other royalty. Sometimes I still go back to that spot and just...remember.” Kylo trailed off, gazing at the winding path before him.  
Rey had been silent during his tale, and now she gently squeezed his arm to convey her sympathy. “I am sorry for your loss, you must treasure such a lovely memory.”  
“Thank you,” The king uttered somberly, and he truly meant it. While it had been some time since their passing, certain wounds never heal, and there were days he only wished to hold his mother and father again. “I pray you will never have to bear a similar burden.”  
Rey shook her head. “I did not know my parents, they died when I was but a babe, and I was practically raised by the royal family. I have witnessed much grief and pain, however, more than I could wish for.” She noted quietly.  
Kylo recalled stories about the Glendanian royalty Hux had insisted on telling him. “The Princess was formerly married, was she not?”  
Rey nodded as they turned down another path, the wind catching at her skirts. “Her Majesty was married to a duke of the land, it was an arranged marriage, but they loved each other very much. It was almost a tangible thing.” She sighed in remembrance. “He was traveling overseas later that year and his ship was lost in a violent storm. The Princess has not been the same since.”  
Kylo felt a stab of sympathy for the bereaved Princess, but the emotion only heightened his buried desire not to marry the Glendanian royal.  
“The world is a harsh place, is it not?” He observed by way of reply.  
“But also a beautiful one,” Rey insisted as they crossed a wooden bridge and paused at its crest, gazing down into the rippling stream. “Look at this brook, do the dead leaves and twigs in its waters dampen its inherent beauty, or enhance it?”  
“Waxing philosophical now, are we?” Kylo smiled, turning to watch the lady’s bright eyes and expressive features.  
“You could say only a tended garden stream would be free of sticks and debris.” She remarked, intentionally referring back to the King’s comment from the previous day. “A wild one is more beautiful because it is wild.”  
“The lady has a point,” Kylo conceded, watching the water again and unconsciously rubbing the scar on his cheek.  
“You may call me Rey...if you wish.” The words were tentative, just above a breath. Kylo knew that this act was more than a sign of friendship, it signified trust, and he was grateful for it.  
“I appreciate that...Rey.”  
She smiled softly, eyes lingering on his scar. “May I ask how that happened?”  
Normally the king resented any and all remarks directed at his old wound, yet he knew Rey did not ask out of scorn or disgust, but genuine curiosity and empathy.  
He nonetheless averted his gaze and examined the roughened wood railing of the bridge. “It is merely a flesh wound from an old battle. One of our neighboring countries was having difficulty with insurrectionists and my people and I came to help. One man’s sword swung too close and…” He shrugged. “It looks worse than it is.”  
“I am sorry, you are lucky to still have your eye.” Rey commented compassionately, gently touching his hand that rested on the railing.  
Kylo agreed with her, a fraction of a hair closer and the point of the sword would have undoubtedly sliced his right eye.  
“You do not mind it?” He questioned, wondering at his sudden need to know she was not repulsed by his appearance.  
Her hand twitched as if she wished to reach up and touch his face, but she did not move. “No, I do not. It shows you are a true king, one who leads his people, rather than cowering in fear behind them.” She blushed as if ashamed at her sudden flow of feeling, but held his gaze steadily.  
“Thank you, Rey.” Kylo murmured, searching her lovely face, and placing his other hand on top of hers.  
He had an unexpected urge to show her the small bench by the willows where his parents had sat, but his thoughts were broken by the somber tolling of the bells in the chapel.  
He cursed under his breath as he counted the peals. He would be late for his dinner with the Princess. Rey seemed to sense his anxiety and promptly suggested they head back to the castle. Kylo agreed, and could not help but wish he was sharing a private meal with the lady by his side versus the one in the castle. 

\-----

The fortnight did pass rapidly, and almost every evening the King found himself heading to forest to walk and converse with Rey. She was an engaging conversationalist, good-naturedly bantering back and forth when the mood was jovial, and giving thoughtful, insightful answers when the tone became serious.  
It was a strange feeling to put into words, but Kylo felt at home with the lady, as if some missing part of his soul resided in Rey’s chest rather than his own. He learned more about her childhood, her love for animals and nature, her dislike for deserts, her struggles with feeling like she belonged in the royal family. She in turn found out about his life as a young heir-to-the-throne, his fear of dishonoring the family legacy, his loneliness in the midst of hundreds.  
Kylo’s nightmares had subsequently vanished, and he arose each day with a smile and a spring in his step.  
_“Your Majesty.”_ Hux was less than pleased, causing Kylo to flinch and bring his wandering thoughts to heel.  
“Yes, Hux?” They were seated with the Princess and her advisors at a table in the great hall, finagling over wedding details.  
“The Earl of Dathomir desires to give you and the Princess a prized portion of his land as a wedding gift. How would you like to thank him and do you wish to turn this land into farm fields, or donate it to the monastery?”  
“Oh, make him a Lord, and turn it into farmland.”  
“Does this suit milady?” Hux asked, turning towards the Princess.  
“Perhaps the monks would benefit from an expansion to their property, they will most likely cultivate the land for growing crops themselves.” Princess Gwendolyn replied, polite and proper as ever.  
_Yet the monks do not pay taxes, and we will therefore never see any of those crops._ Kylo wanted to argue, but he found the matter too trivial to bicker over. “As you wish.” He conceded.  
The meeting soon drew to a close, and the king saw Rey enter the room to speak with a fellow lady-in-waiting. He started to approach her when the clear, decisive voice of the Princess cut across the chamber.  
“Rey, I wish to speak with you privately in my quarters.” Something about her tone invoked a mother rebuking her child and Kylo wondered what caused her to speak thusly as the pair left the room. 

By the time the King found a brief respite in his responsibilities later that day, he had forgotten about the exchange, and it was with eager feet he traversed the path down to the forest. It took Kylo but a short while to find Rey, she was once again drawing next to a slender birch tree. She turned at his footsteps and rose, stowing her notebook away.  
“My Lord Ren,” And she bowed in respect. A pang of bewilderment shot through the king, the woods had always erased formalities between them, was his impending marriage proceeding to change that?  
“Good evening, Lady Rey,” He returned, observing the same formality she deigned to show to him, while attempting to conceal his confusion.  
An uncomfortable pause followed, as Rey seemed to find the nearby flowers extremely interesting. Finally, Kylo could stand the silence no longer.  
“Is something wrong?” He burst forth, uncertainty gnawing away at his insides.  
Rey looked surprised. “Wrong? I should hope not, milord.” She scanned his worried face. “Is there something amiss?”  
_The way you are acting,_ he wanted to say but held himself back. “No, I am merely...fatigued...with plans and meetings and such.”  
“Your Majesty has much to prepare for before your nuptials.” She agreed somberly and Kylo could have screamed in frustration. What happened to the endearing companion who’s playful banter and joyful laugh soothed his ruffled soul? Who’s witty conversation had unknowingly become a bright spot in his day? She had been replaced with this cold, reserved woman who carefully observed proper etiquette and decorum.  
“Indeed.” Was all the king could manage around his swollen throat.  
“The Princess is a lucky woman.” The lady said softly, her voice catching imperceptibly. Kylo swiftly raised his head in hope, catching a flash of feeling in her hazel eyes before being replaced by steely resolve.  
“If Your Highness will excuse me…” She curtseyed and hastily walked back down the path towards the castle, without a backwards glance.  
Kylo could not help but feel anguished over the unexpected turn of events, yet her last words gave him hope that Rey was not so indifferent as she professed. He suspected a talk with a certain Princess had had a great deal to do with Rey’s sudden change in manner. He growled deep in his throat and stalked back towards the gate.

\----

The next morning, the king found himself in a foul mood, though he attempted not to take it out on his innocent courtiers and servants.  
“Did milord rest well last night?” Hux inquired at the breakfast table, which was his way of telling Kylo to _behave himself._  
“No in fact, I did not, I was rather restless.” Kylo returned, staring his vizier down as he refused to give the answer he knew Hux wanted.  
“I am sorry Your Majesty did not have a restful night of slumber.” The Princess said graciously from his side, her silver veil moving slightly at her words.  
Kylo would have doubtless made some improper reply when he was saved from answering by the voice of his messenger boy at his elbow.  
“Milord,” The page began respectfully. “Messages for you.”  
“Thank you,” Kylo said shortly, taking the letters from the boy and waving his hand in dismissal.  
The boy hesitated, holding out another paper bearing Glendanian postage. “There is a letter for the lady, as well.”  
The Princess took the bulky missive, thanking the boy, and excused herself from the table.  
Kylo returned to his breakfast. 

\----

That afternoon Kylo stood stiffly on a stool in the tailor’s workroom, listening to Hux rattle off his kingly duties for the rest of the day while the tailor draped dark blue cloth about him. The blacksmith had delivered the custom ceremonial armor he was to wear for the wedding, and now the tailor insisted on him trying it on so he could measure the cape accurately.  
Kylo let them push and pull him about; his mind was elsewhere. He only half-heard the tailor give an enthusiastic clap of approval and Hux’s pleased, “Your Majesty looks like a proper royal groom.”  
“Except-” The royal vizier turned and opened an ivory-inlaid wooden box sitting on the table nearby. He reached in and withdrew the official state crown of Atteran. It was a massive affair, a heavy golden circle set with large onyx spikes that formed the upper half of the crown. Kylo disliked it for its cumbersome and ostentatious nature, preferring to wear a simple gold circlet for everyday occasions.  
Hux set the crown on the king’s head, and it felt like the weight of seven worlds crashed down upon his shoulders. _“Now_ Your Majesty’s ensemble is prepared.”  
At this conspicuous moment, a rapid knock came from the door. The tailor went to open it and found the Princess Gwendolyn waiting outside.  
“This is most unexpected.” The king stated bluntly in astonishment.  
Hux shot Kylo a glare at his lack of manners and amended the former’s comment. “Milady, how might we be of service?”  
The Princess hesitated and turned her head slightly to look at the tailor, who took the hint and excused himself from the room. Once the door shut, she began. “I know this is truly unseemly, but I bear unforeseen news.” She let out a shaky breath, and held up the letter she had received that morning.  
“A foreign ship docked at Glendan ports a week before this letter was sent. Aboard that ship were Glendanian men who had survived a shipwreck several years ago and only now were able to return to their homeland.” The Princess paused again, apparently overcome with emotion. “One of those men...was my husband.”  
Hux inhaled sharply in shock, while Kylo simply stared dumbstruck at the Princess, his mind refusing to process the implications of this news.  
“These are...most felicitous tidings for Your Majesty,” Hux mastered his speechlessness. “Allow the people of Atteran to be the first to congratulate you on the return of your husband.”  
The Princess nodded her appreciation, turning to the silent king. “You have my sincerest apologies for the necessity of calling off our engagement, but circumstances being what they are… Having thought my husband dead…”  
Kylo seemed to awaken then, stepping up to the Princess and kindly grasping her hand. “There is no need to apologize, Princess,” He insisted warmly. “I thank you for your company these past weeks and wish you and your husband all the happiness the world has to offer.”  
“I wish the same for you, milord. If you will pardon me, I shall now go to my chambers to pack for the journey.” The Princess curtseyed and started to exit the room. Just before she passed through the door, she turned and addressed the king once more.  
“I imagine there might be a certain young lady who would appreciate hearing of these tidings from His Majesty.” There was a smile in her voice at Kylo’s startled face as she left. 

Night was fast approaching, but Kylo could not recall his boots ever touching the ground as he hastened to the woods, where he had little doubt of finding Rey. Yes, there she was, walking on one of the many paths that ran through the dark trees, her golden dress a bright spot in the dusky forest. She looked up quickly in alarm at the sound of rapid footsteps, but her eyes softened at the sight of the King.  
“My Lord-” She started, but Kylo quickly interrupted her.  
“Please, there is no need,” He instructed, holding up a hand as if to stop her curtseying as he slowly walked towards her. “I told you I am simply Kylo to you here.”  
Rey appeared unconvinced.  
“Regardless,” She replied, regret lacing her words. “You are to be married soon, and this-” Here she gestured to the two of them. “-cannot continue. I am afraid we have both been deluding ourselves.”  
“No, you do not understand,” The king took a steadying breath before he relayed his news. “The marriage, the engagement, has been...called off...by request of the Princess.”  
“Called..off?” Rey repeated hesitantly. In the growing twilight, Kylo could not see her face well enough to read its rapidly changing expressions.  
“Yes, called off. Her long-lost husband returned to Glendan shortly after she left to come here.” He stepped closer still, looking down into her hazel eyes. The fireflys started to blink on and off, casting a faint glow around the forest. “I would say I am a free man, but I am not.” He reached out for her hand, and Rey did not pull away. “I never thought marriage for me could be more than a contract, though I now know that to be false.” Kylo paused, his stomach doing flips as he attempted to find the correct words to say. “Rey, would you consider...would you...do me the honor...of ruling by side...of becoming my wife?”  
Time seemed to slow and grind to a halt as Rey remained silent, studying his face gravely. At last, she spoke. “I do not wish to rule a kingdom, nor to marry a king.”  
Kylo’s heart plummeted to his boots at her decided words, and his crown seemed to grow heavier than before. Had he misjudged her feelings for him this entire time?  
“However…” Here Rey paused and almost shyly glanced up at his face, raising a hand to gently trace his old scar. “I do wish to be the wife of a certain man named Kylo I have come to love.”  
Kylo exhaled in relief, smiling softly at her upturned face. “You are too good for me.” He murmured in gratitude, brushing a hand against her slender neck.  
“I will be the judge of that.” She responded as their heads dipped and their lips met in a kiss. Kylo felt like his world was on fire, bathed in sunshine and moondust. He was spinning, and yet was more firmly grounded than he’d ever been before. Rey tasted like apples and sweet wine, and Kylo already felt the effects of her intoxicating presence. They broke apart at last, each breathing heavily, and Kylo gently pushed a wayward strand of hair out of her eyes. Gazing into those deep pools and the love that lay in them, he knew he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Glendan is an anagram of England. 
> 
> This was originally meant to be part of a much longer, multi-chapter fic focusing on Reylo past lives, but I'm busy and don't have the motivation. :P Soooo, let me know what you thought, or if you just want to tell me how excited you are for TLJ, or whatever.  
> Cheers!


End file.
